Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: 4B speculation. Two lines appear in the window and Regina curses her luck.


**I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Two lines appeared in the window and Regina cursed her luck. Of course this would happen to her – she couldn't catch a break. She closed the toilet lid and sat down, still staring at what was in her hand. She was pregnant with Robin's baby and he could never return to Storybrooke or meet the child they created together. "I'll do this on my own like I did with Henry," Regina decided. But deep down, she knew she wouldn't be alone. As much as she hated to admit it, the Charmings would be right by her side the entire time and trying to help as much as annoyingly possible.<p>

Knocking on the door startled her. "Mom, are you okay in there?" her son called.

Regina frantically hid the pregnancy trash in the trash and tried to pull herself together. She looked in the mirror and realized the red eyes couldn't be hidden but Henry was used to that so she opened the door and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Henry. Why don't you get ready and we'll go to Granny's?" Maybe she could keep down some toast for once.

Henry stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds before he darted behind her to shower. "Sounds good to me!"

She laughed and then headed back to the living room couch, her normal spot for the last six weeks. Regina started wondering how far along she was and as always, her thoughts strayed to Robin and she broke down in tears again. She missed him and Roland so much but Marian was back and villains still didn't get happy endings. They had talked on the phone once (something he still wasn't used to) but it had been awkward and made the situation even more painful afterwards. "Kid, we're going to be okay," Regina murmured to her stomach after she touched it, in awe that she was growing something inside of her. She just didn't appreciate the constant morning sickness and wondered how anyone did this multiple times.

Henry tore into the room, hair still wet, less than ten minutes later. "Let's go! Grandma texted me and said they're all going to be there."

Regina stifled a groan. It most likely wouldn't take them long to figure out what was wrong with her and soon the whole town would know. And now that she thought of it, she had to make an appointment with the doctor to confirm that everything was moving along smoothly. She stood up, however, grabbed her keys, and followed Henry out of the door.

Snow frowned the instant she laid eyes on her. "Are you feeling okay? You look under the weather."

She batted Snow's arm away from her forehead and huffed in annoyance. "I am feeling fine. I'm one hundred percent healthy." Granny handed a plate of eggs and bacon to David at that exact second and the second the smell hit Regina's nose, she turned green and bolted towards the bathroom, not even aware Snow and Emma had followed her.

Snow held Regina's hair back and rubbed her back. Once Regina was done, Snow sat back on her heels and beamed. "How far along are you?"

Regina leaned back against the stall and sighed. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I've been pregnant twice, Regina. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"And Henry found the pregnancy test in the trash," chimed in Emma. She shrugged when both her mother and Regina glared at her.

"I clearly need to have a talk with my son about sifting through garbage but I finally worked up the courage this morning. I'm pregnant. Holy fuck, this is really happening. What am I supposed to do?"

Snow embraced her and refused to let go. "We'll help you any way we can, Regina. You're not alone and never will be."

"We'll get Robin back because I want you to have your happy ending." Emma was determined to make this happen and she refused to give up because it wasn't in her. This child should have his or her father and older brother in their lives.

"I appreciate your optimism but it's not going to happen. And now we need to get out of here or people are going to start talking." With Snow's help, Regina stood up (then thanked her) and headed back out to the diner. "I have the flu so stop looking at me," she ordered. Everyone turned back to their food when she sat back down at the counter.

Granny handed her some ginger ale and crackers. "It'll help," she promised.

"How many people did you tell?" Regina whispered at Henry.

"Just my other mom, Grandma, Grandpa, and the baby. Granny figured it out on his own." Henry shrugged innocently.

"I know these things, Regina, so just shut up and deal with it." Granny sighed and then went off to help another customer.

Regina refused to admit it but she felt marginally better after the crackers and ginger ale, which was a welcome relief from the past few weeks.

"You should meet up with Belle," David informed her as they all prepared to leave.

"Why?"

"Just because," Snow added cryptically. "Regina, call me any time if you need advice or just someone to talk to."

She rolled her eyes but Regina's heart warmed at the thought of these people helping her after everything she did to them. "Fine, I'll do it. Why must you be so persistent?"

"Because they don't know the meaning of the word 'quit' and are stubborn as hell." Emma needed that sometimes, even when it drove her up the fucking wall.

Regina snorted. "Good description of all the Charmings."

After saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. As soon as Regina got home, she made an appointment at the hospital (and was able to get in the next morning) and then was forced to sit down to have a conversation with Henry.

"I don't want you to stress yourself out because you're growing my little brother or sister right now, and you need to be healthy. We're going to get Robin back and find the author of the book." Henry hugged her and then went to play a video game.

Grateful she had her family watching out for her, Regina couldn't help but give into the tears pooling in her eyes because she knew they wouldn't be able to do this for her. She appreciated their efforts, however, and reminded herself to thank them later.

* * *

><p>Regina was six months pregnant – and annoyed to be battling even more villains – when it happened. David was reading a book on curses – because of course someone wanted to curse them again – would it ever end – when he stood up flung the book down.<p>

"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Regina snapped.

David apologized but he started vibrating with excitement. "I found a way to break the Snow Queen's curse that prevents people from returning to Storybrooke after they left." Then again, Rumpelstiltskin had somehow gotten back in and no one figured that one out yet but he was on the villains' side this time around so it really didn't matter.

The baby chose that moment to kick and Regina's hands went numb, leading to the book she was reading to slip out of her hands (fortunately, Snow caught it in time and helped her sit down). She was possibly going to see Robin (and Roland) again. "I can have my true love in my life again," she murmured in awe.

"Just breathe, Regina. And I told you it was going to happen – not even the so-called Queens of Darkness can ruin this." Snow giggled and patted her hand.

They'd have to gather a few things for the reversal spell but that shouldn't be too hard even with their constant shitty luck.

* * *

><p>When Regina called Robin and told him the good news, she warned him that things were different but didn't tell him anything about the pregnancy because she wanted to do that face to face. It wasn't something that should be revealed in a phone conversation. "Are you and Marian still together?" she questioned, terrified she had still lost her chance.<p>

Robin sighed. "No. She's returning with me and Roland but Marian and I are no longer together. We'll go our separate ways upon our return."

She nearly sagged in relief against the wall and exhaled. The giddiness overwhelmed her and Regina let it happen for once. "I love you."

"And I love you, Regina. Roland and I miss you. He hasn't stopped babbling about you." He didn't mention that Marian informed him that he could have full custody of Roland since their son barely remembered her. She wanted to be involved in his life in some way, however, and that wasn't a problem for any of them.

Six hours later, Regina covered up in a large coat and waited impatiently for Robin, Marian, and Roland. "Aren't you glad we never gave up?" Emma teased.

"For once, yes I am. Keep at it, Miss Swan."

A car pulled up to the town line and she held her breath in anticipation and worry as it crossed without any problems. It shut off, and Robin opened his door and literally bolted to Regina's side (Roland skipping along himself a few minutes later, after Marian helped him out). "I missed you, Regina," he told her after planting several kisses on her.

"I missed you too," she sobbed. She had spent some long, lonely, sleepless nights telling the baby all about their father and was thrilled beyond belief that Robin was back.

Robin pulled away, grinning from ear to ear, and then eyed her in concern. "You look different."

This was it. Regina pushed down the sliver of fear that ran through her and opened her coat. She probably should have done this in private but she had waited long enough. "Surprise!"

His mouth dropped open. "When?"

"When? I'm pretty sure it was our last time together. I found out six weeks after you left."

Robin looked down and then back up. "Can I - ?"

"Of course," she urged. Henry and Robin (and Snow) were the only ones she allowed to touch her stomach because she refused to let anyone else touch her. She didn't know how pregnant women did it all the time.

His hand dropped to her stomach and the baby chose that moment to kick. He laughed before squatting down next to Roland. "You're going to be a big brother," he told his son.

"Wow!" Roland murmured, even as he refused to let go of Regina's leg. She didn't mind it all that much.

Marian smiled at them. "Congratulations – I'm happy for you despite our unique situation."

"We should really get out of the way in case anyone is watching us," Emma mentioned.

"That's a good idea," Snow agreed. And within seconds, they had all departed. Regina and Robin dropped off Marian at Granny's and then headed back to her house. Snow offered to take Roland for them but Regina missed the little boy and wanted to spend some time with him.

Robin, Regina, Henry, and Roland spent the day catching up and talking about the future addition to their family.

* * *

><p>Three months later – in the midst of a situation with yet another villain – Regina went into labor and delivered a daughter with Snow and Robin by her side. "Welcome to this crazy world, Skye Elizabeth Mills-Locksley," she murmured happily.<p>

"Her name's as beautiful as she is." Robin reached up and swept Regina's hair out of her eyes. "And like her mother. Regina, I never imagined I could be this happy but you gave me a family I didn't realize I needed."

"I found love again and I have the happy ending I've desired for years. I make my own destiny." Regina was sure of it now, no matter what the author claimed.

"That's right."

The door opened and Marian ushered in Henry and Roland. "They wanted to see their baby sister," she told them apologetically.

Robin smiled at his ex-wife. "It's fine. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful." She had met someone and they were seeing how a relationship could work in Storybrooke, especially considering the chaos the town thrived on.

Skye chose that moment to coo. "She's tiny!" Roland was in complete and utter awe of his baby sister.

"At least I know how to hold babies." Henry was grateful to have had some practice so he knew what to do with his younger sibling.

Marian departed and new family of five clung to each other. "Skye, we have so much to teach you, and you have an extended family that will drive you crazy so you better get used to it." Regina gently rocked the newborn to calm her down so she didn't start crying again.

"She looks like you, Robin," observed Henry.

"You think so?" Robin thought Skye looked more like Regina but she insisted that wasn't the case.

They debated this for over an hour, until Regina's exhaustion forced everyone by Robin and Skye out of the room.

Storybrooke spat out villains once every few months it seemed (Regina had no idea where the fuck they were coming from) but for now, they all lived in their own little world and forgot about what was going on outside the hospital walls.


End file.
